


You Taste Like Buttercream

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Kaz and Top!Ocelot, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, The Phantom Pain era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: Ocelot and Kaz get distracted while baking a birthday cake for Venom ;3





	You Taste Like Buttercream

**Author's Note:**

> This is just wicked lewd OcelHira smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also my first time writing this ship~  
> It was inspired from when I watched the TPP Birthday scene for the millionth time :3c

The heavy scent of male musk and sweat currently filled the shut off kitchen of the Mess Hall along with the smell of something sweet. The sticky shells of broken open eggs littered the floor while flour was spilled on the counter where Kaz was now bent over, getting teasingly fucked by his cat-like companion. Heavy breathing and light under the breath cursing were all that could be heard besides the light ticking of a kitchen timer on top of the oven where their beloved boss' birthday cake was presently baking. There was time needed to be wasted while the cake baked so that's how Kaz found himself bent over like he was with his pants down to his thighs. They were surely in a compromising position if someone were to walk in on them but the two men didn't care, it added an extra thrill to their shenanigans.  

Ignoring the flour now smothered over the front of his shirt, Kaz attempted to grip onto anything in front of him only to knock the bag of sugar onto the floor to join the eggs there. Ocelot's pace didn't falter as his partner made even more of a mess of the kitchen they were borrowing. He kept at his teasing pace, wanting to make Kaz beg for it and Kaz knew it but he wasn't willing to give in just yet. Gritting his teeth, Kaz rested his head against the cold counter, still ignoring the flour, and indulged in the pleasure that was surging through his entire body. Every thrust Ocelot gave him left his nerves on fire and his moans fought their way through his teeth.  

Ocelot pressed his chest against Kaz's back and suddenly gave him a harder thrust, the kind of thrust he knew that Kaz loved to be given. It earned a louder moan from the man beneath him and a smirk spread across Ocelot's lips. Kaz sealed his lips shut but his sounds of pleasured bliss still tried to slip through them as he squeezed his eyes shut behind his signature sunglasses. His body was _loving_ the attention Ocelot's cock was giving him but he didn't want Ocelot to get too much of an ego boost from this.  

To his disappointment, Ocelot went back to his agonizing slow thrusts which caused Kaz to curse him under his breath. He knew how much Ocelot liked to tease him, it really didn't come as a surprise with knowing how the man was their main torture enthusiast on Mother Base. Of course the sick bastard would get his kicks to teasing whoever he was sleeping with. Kaz's mind wandered into thinking about whether he'd reveal one day that he was also into some sort of BDSM but was pulled out of his thoughts when he received yet another hard thrust only for it to go back to the teasing thrusts. His lone hand curled into a fist and Kaz slammed it down onto the counter, growing tired of this game. 

"Just _fuck_ me, Ocelot!" Kaz growled to the man behind him, earning a slight chuckle from Ocelot. Ocelot pressed against his back further and Kaz felt his breath on his ear and strands of his hair on the back of his neck. 

"Beg for it." Ocelot seductively whispered into his ear and Kaz tried to hide the chill it sent down his body but it didn't go unnoticed whatsoever. _Fuck_ , the things that man's voice alone could do to him. Kaz kept his bearings though and refused to give in just yet.  

"Fuck off." He grunted and Ocelot only shook his head before going even slower than before. His cock painstakingly slowly went in and out of Kaz's needy hole making Kaz grate his teeth. His own cock hung heavy between his legs with a bead of precum on the slit of it. He moved his arm to reach down to at least jerk himself off if Ocelot was going to be this much of a pain in the ass but scowled when the cat man showed off his cat-like reflexes and quickly pinned Kaz's arm down back onto the counter above his head.  

"No, no." He whispered again to Kaz and Kaz let out a whine deep in his throat, unsure if he could take all of this teasing anymore. He was doing it to himself and he knew it, his own pride getting in his way of letting himself get thoroughly fucked by Ocelot. They both knew he'd eventually give in just like he does every time they fuck like this. At least when he rides him Kaz can control the pace better but bent over like this, which he absolutely loved, he didn’t have much say since Ocelot could just hold his hips down like he is now. 

"Just beg for it like the good slut I know you are and then we can really have some fun." Yet another whisper and this time it went straight to his dick, making it twitch in response and more precum to dribble out. His face flushed at being called a slut; it being the first time Ocelot had used it against him. It stirred something inside of him and he wanted to be called it again. No, rather _needed_ to be called it again. Another whine escaped his lips and he realized he was now panting heavily against the cold countertop his cheek was still pressed against. As much as he wanted to fight it, Kaz couldn't take it any longer. 

"Please..." He muttered to the countertop, wanting to just get fucked now. It crossed his mind that the cake was still baking in the oven. How much time was left? The timer was still ticking away so he let that thought melt away from his mind. He heard Ocelot let out a ' _tsk_ ' like noise and even he knew that that had not been what Ocelot was looking for. Something deep inside of Kaz loved the way Ocelot played with him and how he always made him work to get fucked. He loved the way he'd start off barely begging and how it would soon turn into near sobs, choking out badly he needed Ocelot's cock. Something very, very deep inside of him that he'd never fully acknowledge and certainly never let Ocelot know. 

"Please fuck me, Ocelot.." He said louder this time but it was still only above a whisper. Ocelot's gloved palm came crashing down on one of Kaz's bare ass cheeks and he let out a yelp at the painful but still pleasurable sensation. 

"Louder." He ordered to the man below him and Kaz let out a shudder to the demand. 

"Please!" He shouted this time, his face now burning red. Another harsh slap against his ass and another yelp. 

"Please _what_?" 

"Please..." He was breathing heavily again now and his head was swimming from the slaps against his ass. "Please fuck me... Oh, _please_...." He was quickly coming undone and Ocelot only smirked down at his doings. His lips were against Kaz's ear again and he gave it a gentle kiss. 

"We both know you can beg better than that." This time the slap was so intense it caused Kaz to lift his head and let out a cry of pain and perverted pleasure. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes and he attempted to catch his breath before yet another harsh slap struck him making him almost choke on his own spit.  

His ass stung badly and he knew it was more than likely quite pink by now. Sitting down these next few days was going to suck badly but the thought turned him on further. Knowing that he was going to have to sit through hours of meetings and paperwork with a bruised ass from spanking made him bite his lip at the mere thought of it. He'd have to restrain himself from thinking about this encounter and getting sidetracked. Getting a boner during a meeting sounded absolutely horrifying to him. 

Kaz was brought back to reality when his hair was suddenly pulled back by a familiar red gloved hand. It caused him to curve his neck back and he let his mouth hang open with heavy breaths coming out of it. 

"I told you to _beg_." Ocelot growled to him and Kaz couldn't tell if he was actually losing patience or if it was part of an act. Ocelot's palm struck his ass once more and then gripped it tightly, kneading it and spreading the pain through it. He was still sticking to the ever so slow thrusts and gripping Kaz's hair tightly. He pulled his hair roughly and Kaz choked again. " _Beg_." 

"Please! Please fuck me, Ocelot!" He cried out almost like a sob, all of the stimulation getting to him. "Please give me your cock!" He was breathing heavily through his nose now and the silence Ocelot was now giving him was making him nervous. As he was about to try to turn his head back, Ocelot appeared next to his ear again, speaking to him a dark tone he had rarely ever heard come out of him. 

"Only since you begged so nicely... _Slut_." 

Kaz's inhaled sharply when Ocelot slammed his head down against the countertop and abruptly quickened his thrusts, slamming hard and deep into Kaz. Stars appeared before Kaz's eyes and he gave out a strained moan as his head cleared from the sudden attack. He could feel Ocelot's balls slapping against his ass and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Coming completely undone, he let out loud moans he didn't even bother to hold back anymore. The loud slapping of Ocelot's hips against his ass was enough alone to let anyone passing by to know what exactly was going down in this kitchen. 

Ocelot's gloved hand held the side of his head down and his other hand was gripped tightly onto his hip and if he wasn't wearing those gloves his nails would've more than likely left deep red marks. Kaz's heart felt like it was going to explode and he could only attempt to keep breathing when every thrust pushed all of the air out of his lungs. His entire body shook with pleasure and if wasn't for Ocelot's strong grip on him, his leg would have given out by now.  

As Kaz babbled out strings of curses and ' _Oh God_ 's, he could hear Ocelot muttering Russian curses and his breath hitching as well and Kaz  _relished_ in it. He loved it when he could hear Ocelot himself come undone and finally break that stoic façade. Kaz's neglected dick was beginning to hurt and he needed it to finally be touched. As if reading his mind, Ocelot brought the hand holding down Kaz's head down to his dick and he stroked it furiously, making Kaz bite down on his forearm to hold back from near screaming. The leather of the glove gave the feeling of pain but also pleasure and his dick was so desperate to be touched that Kaz didn't care.  

His moans and heavy breaths were muffled against his forearm and Kaz wasn't sure how much longer he could last with the stroking to his dick, the hard, deep thrusts into his hole and Ocelot's moans with that voice of his Kaz could cum from alone.  

Ocelot pressed against his back again and Kaz felt his teeth nibble on his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut and knew that he could lose it any moment now. Now the Russian cowboy was moaning right into his ear and his eyes rolled back again. 

"Cum for me." He heard him whisper into his ear and Kaz let out a whine, sweat dripping down his forehead. He could feel himself getting closer and closer but he still needed that something extra to truly get him over the edge. Ocelot didn't seem to enjoy him ignoring his command and bit his earlobe harshly. 

"I said cum for me, you _slut_." He growled at him, the word slut coming out viciously. That was what Kaz's mind and body were looking for and he came against the counter, biting down harshly onto his forearm, muffling his scream. As he rode out his orgasm, Ocelot didn't let up at all. Kaz felt his thighs shake from being so sensitive now but Ocelot only sped up his pace even faster and rougher. Kaz cried out from the onslaught but gasped when Ocelot abruptly pulled out of him, leaving him feeling stretched and empty.  

Hearing the sound of leather rubbing against flesh behind him, Kaz bit his lip as to what was coming next. Ocelot let out an out of breath groan and Kaz felt hot cum hit against his ass. The two men stayed in their positions for a moment, their heavy breathing matching up together. Kaz looked at his arm and was glad he normally wore his coat so he could hide his saliva coated sleeve. Resting his head back down onto the counter, he basked in his after sex bliss. He closed his eyes and focused on bringing his breathing back to normal. The feeling of paper towel against his ass brought him to reality and once clean, Ocelot was bringing Kaz's pants back up to their resting place on his hips. Kaz stretched out his back standing back up and he turned towards Ocelot. The man buckled his pants for him and Kaz noticed that Ocelot had already tucked himself back into his own pants.  

Of course, Ocelot looked so much less of a mess than Kaz did. Even after sex, Ocelot was still able to keep that cool demeanor about himself. Kaz did note the slight flush undertone to his face though and he smirked, happy to know that Ocelot did get slightly affected. Ocelot narrowed his eyes at him, not liking his smirk and he leaned forward, kissing Kaz harshly. Kaz kissed him back needily but the two pulled away from each other when the kitchen timer finally went off, bringing them back to the reason they were here originally.  

Ocelot stepped back from Kaz and looked down at the floor in disgust, realizing the floor was truly an absolute mess. The soles of his cowboy boots were sticky from the broken eggs and sugar mixture and he frowned deeply. He brought his eyes back up to Kaz and held him by his chin with a single gloved hand. Kaz started to breathe deeply through his nose, wanting but also not wanting to know what was going through Ocelot's mind. 

"You've made quite the mess it seems." He drawled out, his eyes piercing towards Kaz and Kaz swallowed a lump in his throat. Ocelot brought his lips centimeters apart from Kaz's but refused to kiss him like Kaz wanted.  

"I should make you lick my boots clean." He whispered against his lips, his grip on Kaz's chin tightening. Kaz let out a groan and his breathing became heavy again for the millionth time this afternoon. The idea made him strain against his pants again already. Ocelot studied his face and let go of his chin, stepping away from him again. The timer went off again to signal that the cake was still in the oven and Ocelot crossed his arms, now smirking at Kaz. 

"Perhaps we'll save that for next time." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this shameless smut ;3 Perhaps if wanted, there could be a second part to this c:  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com]


End file.
